


a search for my soul

by haikcute



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, my poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Coping, Depression, Happy, Love, Poems, Poetry, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikcute/pseuds/haikcute
Summary: a collection of my poems. there is no schedule to how I will update this. it will be updated as I am struck with inspiration... thanks for reading (:





	1. black hole

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading my poetry. i use poetry to dump all of my feelings out in words. i hope you enjoy!

you are a black hole

entrancing and infinitely vast

I gravitate towards you so intensely

no fiber of my being can escape

but I'm not sure that I want to escape at all

f.d.


	2. loneliness

being with you is taxing  
you suck the energy from my veins  
you cannot make me happy  
but it's better than being alone

it's pitiful isn't it?  
to be so lonely   
I'd rather be with you  
who makes me so miserable

but that's what loneliness does:  
corrupts a previously whole person  
decaying one's mind and physicality  
until they do not recognize themselves

I was so lonely  
I took the first chance of company  
it came in the form of sin  
as the Devil's cruel laugh rings in my ears

f.d.


	3. birth-giver

the hands that once orchestrated the very fabrication of my being are now the ones slowly ripping it to shreds

an overbearing menace in my life that never fails to haunt me:

the fear that one day I will turn out to be exactly like you

you, the one who made me reevaluate what it means to have a family

the one who makes me want to search the other side of the world for a place to call home.

f.d.


	4. like you

the days when I could look to you for comfort are gone  
now I look at you and am only reminded of my sorrow  
you epitomize the unhappiness I have experienced  
and I wish nothing more than to run away.  
  


I am overcome with grief that I may never escape this hell  
yet I take solace in my independence  
I can make my own decisions and change my own fate  
and with this freedom I refuse to become like you  
  


comforting days are over and I am grown now  
I no longer need the mothering arms you never offered  
the poor example you set has taught me a lesson  
and I will continue become a better person than you ever were


End file.
